Corpúsculo
by Graystone
Summary: La crisis económica llega a Forks, y todos deben buscar empleo. Así, Bella es contratada como esclava ayudante a tiempo completo, Emmett se hace político con vistas a la Casa Blanca, y Edward se hace actor porno ¿qué más se puede esperar?
1. El Diablo viste de Prada

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de la Meyer

**Sumarios: **la crisis económica ha llegado a Forks, y a todos les da por buscar trabajos. Bella es contratada como ayudante a tiempo completo, Emmett se hace político con vistas a la Casa Blanca y Edward... Edward se hace actor porno. Esto parece la Familia Darling...

**Advertencias:** todas, las haya o no

**1**

**El Diablo viste de Prada**

Aquella mañana, Isabella Swan, más conocida por todos como Bella, Bellisima, se encontraba en la cafetería de su instituto, esperando a Edward para irse a su entrevista de trabajo. Estaba concentrada en una especie de folleto, con la mirada fija, y con el bolígrafo en ristre preparada para quién sabía qué.

—Con cinco letras. Apellido de autora de la saga de libros de unos personajes demasiado perfectos… ¡ah sí! ¡Meyer!

De repente las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron al estilo de las puertas de las cantinas western y por ella entro el único, el inigualable, el guapo, perfecto, tío bueno macizo te comería entero (suena que dice una cheer)… ¡Edward Cullen!

—¡Hola! ¡Miradme todos! ¡He llegado! Dejad lo que estáis haciendo y admiradme un rato.

Bella se levantó enfadada y caminó hasta él, no sin antes demostrar ante todo el mundo la torpeza de la que era artífice, al tropezarse y estampar su cara contra el suelo. Tras levantarse y escupir un diente, sin que nadie la ayudase, llegó hasta Edward.

—Edward Anthony Masen Cullen…

—Ese es mi nombre guapa, no me lo gastes.

Bella rodó los ojos al estilo roll eyes, moda que adoptó tras leer Algo pasa con Loli. De repente se dio la vuelta.

—Sí, Algo pasa con Loli, una historia del fantástico autor que es (pitido agudo) que podéis leer en su página personal… Este anuncio ha sido patrocinado por el champú Herbal Essences, el champú que utiliza Hermione Granger, y por la tienda de artículos mágicos Tiffany's, donde sólo los mejores, como Loli Paredes, compran sus artículos de magia.

Tras este descarado intento de anuncio, Bella volvió a enfrentarse a Edward.

—Lo que quiero decir es que llegas tarde y por lo tanto yo voy a llegar tarde a mi entrevista, ergo esta noche te quedas sin sexo salvaje. Esta noche será sexo frígido, que yo tengo que tener sexo como sea.

Edward se quejó ¡Jopetas no es justo! ¡Yo que ya había comprado los condones con sabor a sangre!

—Eso no te va librar de que tengamos un hijo. Ni tampoco vas a conseguir convertirme en una vampiresa con ese truco. Venga vamos.

Salieron fuera y se subieron al coche de Edward, que hoy era un Chevrolet Camaro, que podía convertirse en un Transformer si él quería.

—¿Dónde está tu Mercedes? —preguntaba ella.

—Está en el taller ¿Por cierto, de qué es esa entrevista que tienes?

Bella mientras tanto hurgaba en su bolso —Es para una revista de moda, Branchway, dirigida por Miranda Restly.

Edward lo miró extrañado —Será Priestly ¿no?

Bella lo instó a callarse —Silencio… —dijo mientras miraba a todos lados — Es para que no nos acusen de plagio. Ya sabes que el plagio no es bueno.

—Cierto, el plagio es caca. Pero hace un rato has dicho Hermione Granger y Loli Paredes.

Ella volvió a rodar los ojos al estilo roll eyes —Ha nadie le importa ya que Harry Potter sea plagiado. Y en cuanto a la otra, es propiedad de este autor.

Por fin salieron y Edward condució hasta la sede de Branchway, donde se despidió de Bella. Esta salió del coche y entró en el edificio. Subió por las escaleras hasta el último piso, ya que el ascensor estaba estropeado.

—Hola ¿cómo está? Me llamo Bella Swan, y tengo una entrevista con… Emilia Charltonheston

De repente apareció una mujer por uno de los pasillos.

—¿Isabella Swan?

Bella asintió —La misma que viste y calza.

—Genial, en Recursos Humanos tienen un humor muy curioso, y yo soy una amargada total. Sígueme —Bella la siguió —. Bienvenida a Branchway, la revista sobre moda y el branch más famosa de todo Forks. La única a decir verdad. Y está dirigida por Miranda Restly que… —en el despacho había una mujer mayor, de pelo canoso — acaba de llegar y yo sin enterarme. Lo que te digo, que estoy para tirarme por un puente. Siéntate ahí.

Emilia dejó unas cosas en su mesa y entró en el despacho.

—¡Miranda! No te he oído llegar, y eso que cuando tú llegas aquí parece que se monta la Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial juntas.

—Sí ya lo sé ¿dónde está mi café?

Emilia se sacó uno de la manga —Aquí lo tienes, recién echo del StarlingBrucks —tras eso se volvió a la cámara —. Es para no hacer plagio.

—Muy bien, llama a Nigellus y que me traiga la maquetación para la entrevista de la modelo aborigen. Manda a alguien a África para fotografiar a las mujeres de las tribus. Este café está frío —y dicho y hecho se lo tiró a Emilia, que gritó como una loca al ver que el café estaba ardiendo.

—¡Joder, cómo quema!

—¿Y quién esa?

Cuando Emilia pudo por fin quitarse el café y aliviarse las quemaduras —Es la nueva.

—Dila que pase.

Bella obedeció y entró, mientras Emilia iba a aplicarse una crema para las quemaduras.

—Hola, me llamo Bella Swan, estudio en el instituto de Forks, soy la redactora jefe del periódico del instituto, y trabajo en el McDonald's de la esquina… pero no le diga a nadie que lo estoy saboteando, porque me gustan más las hamburguesas del Burguer King.

—Es todo.

Bella sintió que iba a morir, por lo que se arrodilló y suplicó ¡Por favor déme este trabajo, la crisis me está matando! Mi padre está mendigando en la gran ciudad…

—Está bien, está bien… empiezas mañana. Y retírate.

Y Bella se fue de allí, feliz porque al menos tenía un trabajo cutre con el que pagar las facturas, ya que su padre estaba pensando seriamente en el suicidio.

—Espera Isabella. Debo advertirte de algo… yo soy el Diablo, el Diablo vestido de Prada, y ten por seguro… que voy a convertir tu vida en un infierno.

Y Miranda, alias Diablo viste de Prada, se marchó, dejando a Bella muerta de miedo.


	2. De incompetente a presidente

**2**

**De incompetente a Presidente**

Por la noche, Bella se encontraba en una cafetería del pueblo junto a Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Jasper y Rosalie… (¿no me dejo a ninguno verdad?) Ninguno daba crédito a lo que Bella les acababa de contar.

—Espera, espera, para el carro… ¿Dices que te han contratado para trabajar en una revista de moda y branch? Pero si no tienes ni idea de lo que es un branch —comentaba Emmett.

—Por lo menos ella ha conseguido un trabajo, tarado —decía Rosalie —¿Qué has hecho tú?

Eso ofendió al buenorro de Emmet —Perdona, pero yo… yo… me voy a hacer político. Y voy ha llegar a la Casa Blanca.

Todos se rieron a carcajadas.

—¡Es cierto! Me presentaré al Senado y luego a las elecciones a la Casa Blanca.

Algunos se cayeron al suelo de tanto reír. Entonces habló Edward.

—¡LOL! Si ni siquiera sabes quién es el presidente actual.

—Sí que lo sé… es Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Todos seguían riéndose, cada vez más fuerte. Al instante se acercó la camarera.

—Eh vosotros, la cuenta ¿Quién paga?

De repente ocurrió la desbandada general, y todos salieron pitando de allí, quedándose la camarera sola.

—¡Serán cabrones!

Al rato, los seis caminaban por la calle, que estaba a oscuras porque era de noche (no es tan difícil de entender ¿no? Si es de noche está oscuro) Todavía se oían algunas risitas por las ocurrencias de Emmett.

—Tíos, necesitamos encontrar un trabajo —decía Alice mientras bailaba, que siempre estaba haciéndolo.

—Pues ya por esas hazte bailarina profesional ¿no? —decía Jasper.

Alice iba a protestar, pero fue interrumpida por Bella —Yo no creo que con mi sueldo pueda pagaros todos los cafés. O encontráis todos curro, o nos tendremos que tomar el café soluble.

Todos pusieron cara de asco.

—¡No, no, no y no! Yo siempre voy a querer mi capuccino descremado —se quejaba Rosalie.

Todos rodaron los ojos al estilo roll eyes y volvieron a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella llegó a su puesto de trabajo. Nada más entrar en su oficina, se topó con una visión horrenda, alguien cubierto enteramente de vendas, pero con un vestido de Stella McCartney muy, muy chic.

—¡Joder, es la Momia!

—Tranquila, tranquila, soy yo, Emilia.

Bella se estaba recuperando del soponcio —Vaya, y... ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Miranda me ha tirado a la cara el vaso de ácido que le llevé esta mañana.

—¿Miranda toma ácido? ¿Y cómo le permites que te lo tire a la cara?

Emilia se rió —No es nada. Deberías ver cuando me tiró el bulldozer de sustitución que le llevé porque su porsche se estropeó.

—Emilia —llamaban desde el despacho —¡Emilia! —se oyó un vozarrón tremendo.

—Te está llamando a ti —decía Emilia.

Bella corrió al despacho, con bloc de notas y bolígrafo en mano.

—Toma nota, quiero que llames a redacción y te asegures que el artículo de Hello Kitty esté listo para mañana, así como el de las camisetas de _I Love my Boy. _Asegúrate de que traigan las fotos de la sesión fotográfica de la semana pasada sobre Pocoyó. Y dile a Frank que me traiga una modelo nueva para Pucca, la que me trajo la semana pasada era horrible. Y que los fotógrafos vayan a la pasarela de moda de Barrio Sésamo. Por cierto, llama al despacho de Emmett Cullen y confirma la cita para el jueves.

Bella abrió los ojos como de huevo frito (cortesía de Roger Flower, Todos los derechos reservados/All Rights Reserved) —¿Ha dicho Emmett Cullen?

—¿Es que te has tropezado y te has golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo?

Lo cierto era que sí. De camino al trabajo se tropezó en plena calle y se estampó los piños contra la acera.

—Emmett Cullen se presenta a las elecciones para senador por Washington. Y quiere que yo lleve personalmente la imagen que lucirá en la campaña. Es todo.

Bella se retiró. Al final del día llegó a la cafetería donde se reunían todos.

—Emmett, ¿te has presentado a las elecciones para senador?

El rubio asintió contento.

—¡Emmett! ¿Es que eres idiota? Las elecciones a senador son muy difíciles, y tú no tienes ni idea de política. Además, ¿quién te iba a votar a ti?

—No hay problema Bella. Además, ¿cómo te has enterado?

—¡Mi jefa va ha llevar tu campaña de imagen, tarado! Se supone que sabes que trabajo en Branchway.

Emmett simplemente agitó la mano, como si desestimase sus ideas —No pasa nada, mira, han llegado los nuevos planfetos.

—Se dice panfletos —dijo Bella mientras lo cogía —_¿Botar Cullen, botar progreso?_

—¿Te gusta?

Bella y los demás no daban crédito —Emmett... votar es con ¡V! ¿Y no sería mejor _Votar a Cullen es votar al progreso_?

—Pues quizás tengas razón, pero nos hemos quedado sin dinero para la campaña.

Todos se cayeron al suelo con aquella estupidez. Habría que ver que curso tomaban los acontecimientos.


	3. Soñando soñando triunfé patinando

**3**

**Soñando, soñando triunfé patinando**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se encontraba en el trabajo. Miranda aún no había llegado, debido a que estaba en su cita con el podólogo, para que le quitase los callos, que la estaban matando. Delante suya, en su mesa, estaba Emilia. El ácido que Miranda le tiró la quemó el pelo, dejándola calva. De pronto sonó el móvil de Bella.

—Aló, aló ¿con quién habló? ¿En serio? Muy bien gracias —colgó — ¡Miranda viene hacia aquí!

Se levantó como una bala y corrió hacia la puerta —¡Atención todos, preparaos, el Diablo viste de Prada viene hacia aquí!

De repente todos se pusieron a correr como locos, recogiéndolo todos algunos, poniéndose los tacones otros, pintándose los labios otros pocos. De un armario salía una pareja.

—¿Volveré a verte? —preguntaba ella.

—Por supuesto… en la próxima llegada inesperada de Miranda.

Bella corrió hasta la entrada para recibir a Miranda. Los tacones la estaban matando. Cuando llegó, Miranda ya estaba en la puerta.

—Llevo cinco minutos esperando. Bien toma nota. Llama a Currupipi y que te dé el número de esa tienda de globos tan monos. Quiero uno para mi. Y luego llama a Frank, del restaurante Crystal, y diles que no quiero crépes, que quiero cochinillo de cerdo asado con salsa de cebolla. Luego confirma la fiesta de cumpleaños de Karl Lagerfeld y di que yo llevaré las velas y el payaso, que llegaré a las nueve y media y me iré a las nueve y treinta y uno. Y llama a mis siete exmaridos y diles que o me pagan la pensión del perro o les meto una demanda con la que se le caerán los calzoncillos.

—Sí Miranda.

Se detuvo —¿Has llamado ya al despacho de Emmett Cullen?

—Sobre eso, sí, he llamado, pero… en serio, Emmet Cullen no es la mjeor opción, Miranda.

—No me eches perdigones en el bizcocho y me digas que es azúcar. Llama otra vez y confirma la cita para dentro de una hora. Y lleva el libro a la redacción. Emilia ¡Emilia! —dijo con su característico vozarrón —¿Está ya mi fondue?

Emilia se acercó llevando una olla con aceite hirviendo en su interior. Llevaba debajo una bandeja de carne y unos pinchos. La olla debía estar ardiendo, porque Emilia usaba guantes protectores.

—Aquí la tienes Miranda, toma —dijo dándole un pinchito de carne.

Miranda se lo comió, pero lo escupió —Está fría… —y acto seguido cogió la fondue y se la tiró a la cara a Emilia. Por suerte Bella, intuyendo lo que iba a pasar, se protegió. Emilia se puso a gritar.

—¡Cómo quema joder!

Mientras Bella se preparaba para ir al despacho de Emmett, una ambulancia había llegado y se llevó a Emilia a Urgencias, donde los personajes de la serie la iban a atender. Mientras se iban, dos chicas hablaban.

—Qué envidia, cuqui. Con lo que me gustaría a mí que me atendiese el buenorro de George Cluny.

—Ya te digo.

De repente apareció Nigellus, un hombre calvo y amanerado.

—Hola Bella —saludó mientras se acariciaba la calva con una pluma de pavo real.

—Hola Nigel —así le gustaba que le llamasen —. Por cierto ¿qué es El Libro?

—Oh sí, es el libro de dibujos de Miranda. Siempre dibuja con crayolas por las noches y luego nos trae los bocetos confiando en que los aprovechemos, pero son horribles.

Bella abrió el libro —Pero si parece que los ha dibujado un niño de cuatro años.

—Por supuesto querida ¿Dirías que eso son unos zapatos? Creo que no. Llevaré el libro a redacción, es decir, a que la señora de la limpieza lo limpie un poco. Hay que ver que cochinota está hecha esta Miranda.

De repente Miranda apareció —¿Estás lista? Pues vámonos ya.

Con el coche llegaron hasta el despacho de Emmett, que se traducía en su habitación en casa del doctor Cullen. Aquel día se llevaría a cabo su primera charla frente a los medios de comunicación, que naturalmente fue un fracaso, pero Emmet se negó a hacerle caso a Bella.

Mientras tanto, Alice y Jasper se encontraban en el polideportivo de Forks.

—Y dime ¿por qué estamos aquí? —preguntaba él.

—He firmado un contrato para ser entrenada como patinadora. Me convertiré en patinadora profesional, pues sé bailar.

Jasper rodó los ojos al estilo roll eyes —Alice, cuando lo dije, lo dije de coña, si eres tremendamente patosa. ¿Quien va a querer hacerte profesional? De seguro te tropezarás, se te saldrá el patín y matarás a alguien del público.

—Eso no es verdad, mira.

Salió a la pista, dio varias vueltas e hizo una pirueta, que al final le salió mal, se le salió el patín y voló a Jasper, rajándole todo el cuello.

—¿¡Jasper estás bien!?

—Si… suerte que soy un vampiro y puedo curarme ¿seguro que quieres seguir con esto?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Y es que a Alice era imposible hacerla razonar.


	4. ¿Hacemos una porno?

**4**

**¿Hacemos una porno?**

Edward se bajó del coche y entró en el pequeño edificio que tenía delante. En el mostrador del interior había una mujer con gafas de culo de vaso que lo miraba, con la baba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días bombón —decía ella mientras se retorcía un mechón de pelo grasiento y sucio.

Edward parecía asustado —Esto… vengo por el casting.

—Oh sí, un momento —cogió el teléfono y marcó un número —¿Señor Falo? Hay un nuevo candidato esperando. Muy bien —colgó el teléfono —. Puede pasar.

Edward obedeció, entrando en la sala contigua. Tras una mesa había tres personas, una mujer rubia, un señor con pinta de director y un tío con gafas que tomaba nota.

—Bienvenido. Me llamo Kegrant Falo, director ¿Nombre?

—Edward Cullen.

El de gafas apuntaba todo. El director siguió —Bien Edward ¿sabes de qué va esto no? Buscamos actores porno. Da igual si no tienes experiencia. Bien, quítate la camiseta.

Aunque un poco cohibido, Edward obedeció y se quitó la camiseta, dejando ver un escultural torso.

—¡Ay, omá qué rico! —se oía desde fuera, seguramente sería la recepcionista.

—Laura… —decía el director, por lo que la mujer rubia comenzó a tomar fotos —. Bien, ahora bájate los pantalones.

Edward siguió, dejando ver unos calzoncillos marca Amanerado, de color rojo con rayas blancas, que le marcaba, francamente todo.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Ahora bájatelos un poco para que podamos vértela…

Y Edward lo hizo.

—Jesús, María y José en canoa —dijo el director —. Bien, empezaremos a rodar mañana.

—Disculpe —dijo Edward mientras se vestía de nuevo —. Esto ¿dónde va a salir?

El director rió —Pues en Internet en todo el mundo, y en los principales videoclubs porno.

Edward no dijo nada más. Salió de allí y fue a la cafetería con sus amigos, sin decirles _Chicos, vengo de hacer un casting para actor porno_.

Al día siguiente volvió al lugar donde rodaría la película. La sala había sido condicionada para el momento, con cortinas moradas, una cama en el centro con sábanas blancas… a Edward le estaba entrando cangüelo.

—Edward, muchacho, bienvenido. Permíteme presentarte a tu compañero de reparto.

_¿Compañero? _pensó Edward. Seguramente sería compañero en plan, vamos a hacer un trío con una mujer.

—Este es Jacob Black.

—¿Tú? —dijo Edward.

—¿Tú? —comentó Jacob.

El director rió —Veo que ya os conocéis. Mejor. Desnudaos hasta quedaros en ropa interior y poneos sobre la cama.

Así lo hicieron.

—Disculpe —dijo Edward —¿Dónde está la mujer?

—¿Mujer? Chico, esto es porno gay. Los dos os tenéis que enrollar. Muy bien, leed lo que pone en los carteles… preparados para rodar Crepórculo, escena uno… ¡acción!

Edward no sabía que hacer. Jacob por su parte le susurraba.

—Vamos Cullen, lee lo que dice.

—_Oh, vaya… me siento mal… ojalá venga alguien a ayudarme con mis… ¿inhibiciones sexuales?_

Jacob se adelantó —_Oh, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré._

Y posó sus manos sobre los pectorales de Edward, a la vez que comenzaba a besar sus labios. Edward pensaba _Qué asco, qué asco, qué asco ¡Estoy besando a Jacob Black! ¡No!_

(Por razones obvias, y porque estamos en horario infantil, suprimimos la escena slash de estos dos machorros ¿qué esperabais, que fuese a ponerla? Esperad a que escriba un slash sobre ellos y ya hablamos)

Al rato, Edward salió con la cara blanca. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Mientras tanto, en Branchway, Bella llegaba con las fotos que le habían hecho a los Lunnis, para el reportaje de moda extranjera para niños. Emilia estaba viendo su ordenador mientras se aplicaba crema para las quemaduras, pues Miranda le había tirado a la cara el hornillo de la mañana, alegando que estaba frío. Del ordenador salían unos ruidos muy raros, como si fueran gemidos.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

—Oh, lo siento mucho Bella, no quería que lo oyeses.

De repente sonó su móvil. Lo cogió. Era Edward.

—Edward, cariño ¿qué tal la entrevista? ¿En serio? Vaya, lo siento mucho. No te preocupes, esta noche te voy a dar un achuchón con el que se te quitarán todas las penas.

Descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Quién era ese Edward? —preguntaba Emilia.

—Mi novio, Edward Cullen.

Emilia se levantó con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? Soy su fan número uno ¿Me lo presentarías?

—Esto… si claro…

Y las dos siguieron con su trabajo.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del pueblo, Emmett Cullen daba un mítin.

—¡Y bajaré los impuestos! ¡E iré directamente a atrapar a Osama Bin Laden! ¡Y haré que el porno sea gratis para todo el mundo!

La gente lo aplaudía. En esas que un periodista pide la palabra.

—Hablando de eso ¿qué le parece la nueva ocupación de su hermano Edward?

—Yo siempre apoyo a mis hermanos en sus proyectos, como te llames. Edward tiene un gran trabajo, está haciendo un gran trabajo.

Se empezaron a oír risas.

—De seguro que tiene que demostrar mucha capacidad de aguante y un buen manejo de su boca para articular buenos discursos…

Más risas, esta vez más fuertes.

—…y seguro que en su trabajo se tiene que correr mucho para llegar a todos los sitios, y gritar para ser oído por todo el mundo que lo esté viendo.

Todo el mundo se reía a carcajadas ante el discurso.

—¿Pero de qué se ríen?

Por su parte, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice estaban en la cafetería. Alice venía de entrenar, pues pronto iría a las competiciones del pueblo. De pronto entró Edward, pero fue detenido por unas personas, que sorprendentemente le pidieron un autógrafo.

—Edward no ha rodado ninguna película ¿no? —preguntaba Rosalie.

—Sólo una llamada… Larry Hotter o algo así, pero su papel no fue muy recordado, porque muere al final, y Edward prefiere no recordarlo.

—Pero no nos cuentes el final, desgraciado —se quejaba Alice.

Edward ni siquiera vio a los tres, y se fue. Alice se acercó a uno de los admiradores.

—Perdona… ¿por qué le pedías un autógrafo?

—¿Estás de coña tía? Es Edward Cullen, el futuro actor porno gay del momento.

El tío se fue, y Jasper y Rosalie se acercaron.

—¿Edward hace porno? —preguntaba Jasper.

—¿Porno gay? —decía Rosalie.

Por la noche, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie llegaron a casa. Venían del videoclub porno, de alquilar la nueva película de Edward. En casa también estaban Emmett y Bella.

—Hola tíos, mirad esto.

Jasper puso la cinta. Inmediatamente vieron el contenido.

—Ay joder, ¿ese no es mi Edward? —decía Bella.

—Y ¿ese no es Jacob Black? —comentaba Emmett.

—¡Y se están enrollando! —decían ahora los dos.

Alice fue la siguiente en hablar —Qué pedazo de…

—A cual más grande —comentaba Rosalie.

De repente se abrió la puerta y por ella entró Edward —Hola tíos.

—Hola Edward —saludaron todos, y al instante se miraron alarmados —¡Edward!

Los cinco corrieron para quitar la cinta, pero Edward ya lo había visto —Eh, estáis viendo Bambi o… ¡joder si soy yo!

—Pues claro que eres tú ¿Qué haces haciendo porno, so guarro?

—Bella compréndelo, es por la crisis.

—Bueno… ¿y cuánto te pagan?

—Cinco dólares por escena.

Todos se cayeron al suelo.

—Edward eso es una miseria —comentaba Jasper.

—Es lo mejor que he encontrado. Pero rodamos varias películas al día. Deberías ver cuantas… de esas me meto al día.

Esta vez fue Rosalie quien habló —Y… ¿qué tal es Jacob Black en la cama?

Todos la miraron alarmados. En fin, Bella era una ayudante en apuros, Emmett candidato al senado, Alice futura patinadora, y Edward un actor porno gay en ciernes ¿Qué trabajos les depararán a Rosalie y Jasper? Sólo el tiempo y las ganas de escribir lo dirán…


	5. Una conejita en el Campus

**5**

**Una Conejita en el Campus**

Rosalie entró en la cafetería, cargada de papeles y carpetas. De repente, y no se sabía cómo, tropezó, cayéndosela todo lo que llevaba encima. Al instante apareció Bella.

—Oye bonita, aquí la única torpe en esta historia soy yo, así que no me robes protagonismo —y la dejó ahí, sin ayudarla.

Rosalie se levantó, recogió sus cosas y caminó hasta su grupo.

—Hola tíos —saludó ella, y todos la saludaron.

—Oye Rosalie ¿qué llevas ahí? —preguntaba Jasper.

Rosalie dejó los papeles en la mesa —¿Esto? Pues… son los papeles de inscripción en la universidad.

Todos se la quedaron mirando, como si no dieran crédito a lo que oían ¿Rosalie en la universidad?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaba ella confundida.

—Rosalie querida… —decía Alice, la única que se había atrevido a hablar — nunca pensé que se te fuese a pegar la estupidez de Emmett… pero en fin ¿qué pintas tú en la universidad? Si ni siquiera acabaste el parbulario.

—Además —dijo Edward —Eso ni siquiera es una trabajo.

Rosalie se puso a llorar —Si ya sabía yo que era una estupidez…

Ninguno hizo nada por consolarla, más bien huyeron en desbandada.

Al rato, Bella llegó a Branchway, a continuar con su trabajo. La verdad es que estaba atareadísima, porque la semana que viene era la semana de la moda en Sabadell, y Miranda la había elegido al final a ella, porque Emilia ya no daba la talla. Es por eso que Emilia no la hablaba, a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario.

Tras dejar sus cosas, Bella corrió hasta la puerta de entrada, por donde llegaba ya Miranda.

—Dos minutos cincuenta segundos, un nuevo récord, Bella. Bien, quiero que vayas al despacho de Hello Kitty, que queremos hacerle una nueva entrevista. Luego habla con Sant Laurent, que deje los nuevos diseños.

—Pero… creo que está muerto.

Miranda la miró quedamente —Vete a aburrir a otra con tus excusas, niña. Después quiero que vayas a la tienda de artículos de broma y la compres toda. Y ponme con Pocoyó, que parece no haberle gustado las fotos.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Emilia llegó con la sopa de alcaparras que a Miranda tanto le gustaba, pero esta dijo que estaba fría, a pesar de quemar demasiado, y se la tiró a la cara. Mientras se metía en su despacho, Emilia estaba en medio de la estancia, chorreando sopa y poniéndose roja, a la vez que amenazaba con ponerse a llorar.

—Esto… Emilia, ¿estás bien?

—Pues… ¡cómo quema joder!

Y salió corriendo de allí.

Corriendo, literalmente, estaba también Edward, que salía de rodar otra escena. Cuando terminó, se encontró con Emmett.

—Hola Emmett ¿Vienes a ver cómo trabajo?

—¿Estás de guasa? Vale que Bella trabaje para el mismísimo Diablo, o que Alice sea una patinadora asesina en serie, pero tu trabajo perjudica seriamente a mi candidatura.

Edward comenzó a reírse —Anda ya, si vas el último en las encuestas ¿de verdad esperas ganar?

—Te he dicho mil veces que sí.

—Mira, tengo que ir a ver el montaje ¿quieres venir?

Emmett pareció pensárselo —Vale ¿por qué no?

Mientras tanto, Alice participaba en la competición por la cual podría participar en los nacionales. A pesar de haberle cortado el cuello a una niñita inocente, Alice se proclamó la campeona indiscutible.

A su vez, Rosalie viajaba en un autocar de una compañía de bajo coste hasta la universidad. El autocar iba lleno de tías buenas y rubias ¿Es que todas iban a la universidad como ella? De repente se pararon frente a una gran mansión, donde las recibió un viejo que vestía una bata escarlata y negra.

Rosalie llamó corriendo a Alice.

—¿Alice?

—No soy la vecina del quinto ¿Qué quieres Rosalie?

Rosalie tragó saliva —Esto no es la universidad, es una mansión, y hay un viejo que nos mira raro, y nos está dando orejas rosas de conejo.

—Rosalie, he estado viendo los papeles de la inscripción, y no te has inscrito en la universidad, sino en la Mansión Playboy ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no firmes nada si no sabes leer? En fin te dejo, que voy a salir con Jasper.

—¡Espera no me dejes!

De repente el viejo se acercó.

—Bienvenida querida, me llamo Hugh Hefner —dijo él mientras le ponía unas orejas de conejo.

Pero Rosalie cogió su bolso de Prada, pura imitación que le había regalado Bella, y se lo estampó en la cara.

—¡Apártate de mi, viejo verde!

Y salió corriendo de allí, como alma que lleva el Diablo que viste de Prada. En fin…

Rosalie corrió y corrió hasta llegar a una especie de zona amplia con edificios. Dos chicos pasaron delante y se fijaron en ella.

—¡Cuerpo! Ven con nosotros si quieres pasar un buen rato —decía él.

—Perdonad ¿dónde estoy?

—En el campus universitario.

A Rosalie se le iluminó la cara —¿En serio? Al fin lo he conseguido. Y… ¿vivís cerca de aquí? —dijo con tono sensual.

—¡Oh sí!

Y así empezó la andadura de Rosalie en la universidad. Horas después, Rosalie salió de la casa de los dos machorros, después de haber hecho ya sabéis que... jugar al parchís. Rosalie había ganado. Aún llevaba sus orejas de conejita, y se dio una vuelta por el campus, por las hermandades. Al final resultó que una hermandad buscaba a una conejita de Playboy para una fiesta loca que preparaban, por lo que Rosalie fue contratada.


	6. Crepúsculo

**6**

**Crepúsculo**

—_Y recuerden, estos tuppers son geniales para guardar comida, se lo garantiza Tupperman, el superhéroe de los tupperwares._

—¡Corten! —se oyó que decía alguien.

El hombre, ataviado con un traje morado y rojo que llevaba un dibujo de un tupperware en el pecho y los calzoncillos por fuera, se quitó la máscara. Era Jasper.

—Buen trabajo Jasper, los tuppers se están vendiendo como los polvorones en Navidad —decía el director.

—O sea, que no estamos vendiendo nada —se temía Jasper.

El director asintió con pesadumbre y se marchó. Jasper por su parte recogió sus cosas y se largó, con rumbo a la cafetería, pero no había nadie allí, porque cada uno estaba trabajando.

Bella estaba en Sabadell, en la Semana de la Moda Pueblerina, que la ciudad celebraba todos los años. Destacaban los conjuntos de falda y cofia para las señoras, útiles en invierno, y las boinas y bastones para los señores, así como los cencerros último modelo para las vacas. Bella y Miranda viajaban en su coche.

—Llama a la revista y diles que preparen el artículo de Tupperman.

—¿Ese? Pero Miradan ¿no somos acaso una revista de moda y Branco?

Miranda rió —Así es, pero podemos ser la revista que queramos, querida. El mes pasado fuimos una necrológica.

De repente apareció Emilia, que llevaba un recipiente con un líquido rojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en Forks —decía Miranda.

—Lo sé Miranda, pero te he traído un gazpacho típico.

Miranda lo probó, pero al alegar que estaba frío, se lo tiró a la cara. Emilia se quedó estática durante un momento.

—Pero... si está frío.

—Claro que está frío tonta —decía Miranda —. Tráeme un filete de ternera anda.

Pero Emilia se puso a correr como una loca, pues por fin algo que le tiraban estaba frío. Por desgracia Emilia no miró por donde pisaba y cayó por un barranca. Y se murió claro. Ese fue el fin de Emilia Charltonheston.

—Lo que hay que ver —decía Miranda —. Bella, siento mucho esto, pero estás despedida.

—¿Despedida? ¿Por qué?

Miranda se puso mientras sus gafas rosas —Porque no superaste el período de prueba. A final de mes te daríamos el finiquito, pero seguro que con el fracaso de esta semana de la moda la empresa cae en bancarrota. Que te vaya bien.

Mientras tanto, y volviendo a Forks, Edward realizaba una escena nueva, pero algo iba mal, porque a decir verdad... Edgard no estaba puesto. Es que es un poco difícil de contar, quiero decir, que no rinde, que su soldadito no pelea. Vamos que tuvo un gatillazo coño. Y por eso el director le dijo que no podían seguir teniéndole, además de que sus pelis eran un fracaso y la productora estaba en números rojos.

Por su parte, Alice se encontraba ya en los campeonatos nacionales, pero cuandoe staba haciendo su número, el patín por desgracia salió volando de su pie, y...

—Atención, que venga el médico para atender al presidente de la Federación Nacional de Patinaje.

Rosalie no corrió la misma suerte, pues encontraron a una conejita mejor para suplirla, en la persona de Arancha Bonete. Por ello Rosalie quemó la hermandad y bailó la danza de imploración al demonio mientras alzaba un bidón de gasolina y llevaba las orejitas ardiendo. Por suerte la policía se la llevó a tiempo.

Días después, todos se encontraban en la cafetería de siempre, y sin trabajos, salvo Jasper y Emmett. Estaban todos menos Jasper, que acababa de llegar con una capa al cuello.

—Un momento... —decía Alice —¿Esa no es la capa de Tupperman?

—Sí —asintió Jasper —Pero me han despedido por no vender nada ¿Y vosotros no deberíais estar trabajando.

Todos pusieron caras de odio.

—A mi me han echado por no superar el periodo de prueba —comentaba Bella.

—Pues a mi... por quemar la hermandad de la universidad —decía Rosalie.

Alice rodó los ojos estilo roll eyes —Qué bruta. A mí por asesinar con el patín accidentalmente al Presidente de la Federación.

—Quién fue a hablar —comentaba Edward —. A mí por... tener un gatillazo.

Todos se empezaron a reír.

—¿Y tú Emmett? ¿No son hoy los resultados? —preguntaba Bella.

—Por supuesto. Habréis ido a votar ¿no?

Todos desviaron la mirada —Claro, claro que sí —comentaban todos.

—Pero... ¿por qué estás aquí en vez de con todo tu equipo en tu habitación? —decía Jasper.

—Prefiero estar aquí, con mis amigos —decía Emmett.

—Vamos a dejarlo ya por favor, que empiezan los resultados —suplicaba Alice.

Todos miraron a la pantalla del televisor.

—_Y con una apabullante derrota, Emmet Cullen, que no ha conseguido ni un solo voto._

Todos le miraron.

—Emmett —decía Bella — ¿Ni siquiera te has votado a ti mismo?

—Jope —se quejaba él —. Y vuestros votos se han debido de perder.

Todos rodaron los ojos al estilo roll eyes.

—Bueno, pues otra vez sin trabajo —comentaba Rosalie.

De repente entraron dos mujeres en la cafetería.

—Ay Dios mío de mi vida —decía Bella —Son la escritora Stephenie Meyer y la directora de cine Catherine Hardwicke ¿qué harán aquí?

Las dos mujeres se acercaron.

—Tía, de verdad quieres rodar aquí. Reconozco que el pueblo está bien, pero son todos unos pueblerinos. Un momento, mira... unos pijos. Serán turistas —comentaba Stephenie.

—¡No que va, vivimos aquí! —decía Bella.

—Entonces... ¿no os importará participar en mi nueva película? —decía Katerina —Se llama Corpúsculo, que si ella escribe bien, yo puedo mejorarlo.

Todos aceptaron, y así se hicieron por fin famosos, pudieron pagar sus cafés y largarse de ese pueblo de mala muerte. La camarera se aproximó.

—Eh, ¿quién paga?

Pero como de momento no tenían dinero, huyeron en desbandada.

—¡Serán cabrones!

¿FIN?

_Gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado review, me han gustado mucho, y que a vosotros la historia os haya encantado también. Y también gracias a todos aquellos que la hayáis leído, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado leyendolo como yo escribiéndolo. _


End file.
